fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
A22 Enterprises
A22 Enterprises is a company existing in the Fantendoverse. The company is best known for developing futuristic machines and intelligent programs, but has a history of failing experiments. Even though they have many failures on their record they are allowed by the government to keep experimenting, in the hopes that they develop something great one day. Old Fantendoverse In the Old Fantendoverse the A22 Enterprises only played in a minor role in the 3.14 series and was based at the Universal Core. It was known more like an organization instead of a recognized company with its origins never being fully explained and everything left ambigious. At the time A22 were working on a project to make the perfect soldier for their army, for unknown reason, which led to the creation of Coal Algebraic, 4.13 and possibly other similar Pi Tribe characters. They were also responsible for manufacturing Battle Droids and similar droids possibly for the army. New Fantendoverse Post-Shattering Somewhere after the events of Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered, the A22 Enterprises was reborn a new in the New Fantendoverse. Similar to their old counterpart they tried to make the first artificial intelligence to be transferred out of the digital realm through A22's research to create the perfect soldiers, resulting in the birth of the new 3.14. However he quickly escaped and took shelter in some nearby swamps. A22 became much bigger in the New Fantendoverse, even having a branch faciliment located somewhere near where the events of Fantendo Now take place. The facility had developed a conscious, but loyal, AI that could help around in the lab, Pixel. The scientist continued experimenting and developed a robot that would eventually replace Pixel. In the meantime they also developed a machine called the Manifester which could 3D print any object uploaded to it with full content. They tried to print a human, which resulted in the birth of Glitch who was another failure and confined it along with the machine. Pixel eventually had a fit of rage and uploaded herself to the Manifester. She killed everyone and destroyed the faciliment. These events happen around the same time as 3.14 Worlds. Fantendo - Genesis 3.14 Worlds Although the company does not appear there are mentions to it as 3.14, Flicker and even and some of A22's other attempts at creating Ambients leave Earth. Fantendo Now The A22 Enterprises destroyed branch faciliment makes an appearance in Pixel second appearance in the show. The only thing still intact is the origin computer and large monitor of Pixel where everything she deletes goes to, as well as the underground basement which still stores the Manifester and previously Glitch, research documents and Pixel's upgrade USB-stick. Employees *Dr. Hex (former CEO) *Dr. Luna *Dr. Grant *Dr. Metal Mario *Rain (former) *Dr. Unix (former) Ambients *Coal Algebraic *4.13 *3.14 *Flicker *Master Binary *Pixel *Glitch *MAX *Qhua *Synda *Katie *Light *Error Robots *X-OLLY *Y-TROY *Z-DOLPH *B-ZAK *SPHERO Other Sentients *Synth *Buaptain *Adam Ulysses Enhanced Humans *Blank *Sable *Empty *Bombyx Icarusiot *Basil Icarusiot Inventions *Rocket *The Manifester *Helpbot Trivia *Nycho Invalidez holds a majority stock in the company that was passed down to him from his dead grandfather in his will. This stock is where the majority of his money comes from, although he seems unaware of what the company actually does. Category:Companies Category:Organizations Category:Enemies